His touch
by Marykim20
Summary: Eren and Historia reunite after Eren's escape from prison. Takes place after Ch.111.


**My short entry for EreHisu week Day 5 on Tumblr. Just a small plot bunny that I caught while imagining EreHisu reunion.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin.**

 **Please, enjoy!**

* * *

 **His touch**

Another day in the hideout house was coming to an end. The day similar to the ones she was having from the point she had moved there. It has been six months already, and this torture went on and on, day after day. Historia was tired. She was tired of spending time with only one person this whole time, tired of this exhausting pregnancy, tired of feebleness, and tired of not knowing if her friends were safe and sound, especially Eren.

Why did they have to hide her here? Everyone would eventually know about an heir to the throne, why keep it secret? It would have been easier to protect her in the capital, if that was the main concern. She had a theory though that they were hiding her from Eren, who had lost the trust of the higher-ups.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by her friend, a farmer who agreed to play a role of her partner.

"Historia," he said calmly, "a group of people is heading toward the house. It's probably the Military police, will you meet with them or should I do it instead?"

Historia sighed. She was at her last month of pregnancy and it was a bit had to get up and stand on her feet, but nevertheless she wanted to talk to the Military police. They could at least give her some information about what was going on.

"I will meet them, thank you." She said and got up.

The warm rays of the setting sun kissed Historia's cheeks as she left the house to wait for the group on the porch. She smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth. She was already hearing the voices of the upcoming people, and heard that the farmer went out after her and joined her at the porch, but didn't open her eyes just yet.

And then suddenly the voices broke off, and the group seemingly stopped.

Historia opened her eyes to see what was happening and gasped. About 60 meters from her there was no Military police. It was a group of people with no military clothes, and in the head of it stood Eren.

He stared at Historia, and she stared back at him. Then, all of sudden great joy overwhelmed her, and she took off toward him. Eren did the same. Historia only managed to get down the staircase and ran just a bit, while Eren was much faster. He closed the distance between them in mere seconds and took her into a tight embrace, stroke her hair and whispered sweet nothings to her, while she cried into his shoulder.

The time froze for them, they didn't even care what the other people would think. All they cared about was the touch of each other. They craved for it for so long, and now as they got it, they wouldn't allow anyone to interfere.

They broke away only when Historia's sobs stopped, but did not let go of each other. They stared into each other's eyes and noted the changes of appearance of each other. Historia noticed how much longer Eren's hair has become, so that he kept them tied on the back, while Eren noticed Historia's sunken face.

The next moment it did not matter to them. They knew they had come through a lot, but right now it did not really matter. They were finally together. So Eren did not hesitate a second. He bent down once again and kissed her.

Her soft lips opened for him and she responded with an equal passion. Her hands rested on his cheeks, while he moved his own on her belly, and under his touch he felt small kicks of his child.

Eren chuckled and broke the kiss to look into Historia's eyes, but still held her close. She smiled back at him, and teared once again. The two of them already forgot when they felt that happy the last time. However, it did not matter, because at the moment they were together, and felt stronger than ever.

The sun just disappeared behind the wall, and with that a new hope rose in Historia's heart. A hope that everything bad would come to an end. And as long as she felt Eren's touch, nothing bad would ever happen to their family. They would be safe.


End file.
